En Las Alas De Un Ángel
by karlaphantom
Summary: Cuando encuentras el amor en quien menos esperas y eso hace que tu existencia sea mas complicada pero a la vez interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien! pues aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, la idea no es nueva pero todos los conceptos varían no? En cuanto a "Taking Care Of You" no sé cuando actualizaré pero nunca jamás abandonaré ese fic, lo que sí es que tengo que hacerme tiempos para actualizar porque como ya había dicho pareciera que solo me dedico a trabajar y dormir u.u**

**En fin no los entretengo más, espero que me dejen sus reviews ya que en lo ultimo que publiqué me ignoraron horriblemente. Es un capitulo corto e incluso quería hacerlo más largo pero me gustó como quedó espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**Ahora si a leer!**

* * *

**En las alas de un ángel**

**Capitulo 1. Conociendote**

Los ángeles son seres espirituales, gloriosos e impresionantemente bellos, no aceptan la adoración por eso son invisibles, sin embargo en situaciones especiales pueden tomar forma corpórea, poseen inteligencia, emociones y voluntad. Solo pueden estar en un lugar a la vez, aunque pueden trasladarse de un lugar a otro con velocidad infinita, son poderosos e inmortales.

Muchos de ellos se han aparecido a alguien en especial, en realidad a personas de las cuales creen necesitan mayor protección, pero eso no sucede muy a menudo ya que se supone lo tienen prohibido, podría decirse que lo hacen a escondidas.

Blaine es uno de los ángeles más jóvenes, ama ayudar a los demás y sobre todo observar a los humanos, su forma de vivir, de pensar, de sentir. Lo que encuentra más fascinante es que tienen una vida plena, nacen, crecen, se enamoran, forman familias y al final mueren, eso aveces lo pone nostálgico ya que le gustaría poder hacer eso, pero entre los ángeles no es muy posible que eso pase, pues su principal propósito es proteger a los demás y eso él lo sabe muy bien. Existen excepciones como sus mejores amigos Nick y Jeff, los cuales se enamoraron con el paso del tiempo, ellos lo animan a que talvez encontrará algún otro ángel a quien amar algún dia asi como ellos lo hicieron pero él no esta muy convencido pues no hay muchos ángeles homosexuales y no es como si llegaran nuevos de la nada, eso solo sucede cada 500 mil años.

Aun asi no pierde la esperanza de que algún dia pasará…talvez

Todas las noches desciende hacia la tierra a observar más de cerca, en realidad le gusta hacerlo porque puede sentirse como un humano, aunque no se haga visible. Solo una vez se hizo corpóreo para poder tocar todo a su alrededor, sin embargo una vez al instante en que tocó unas flores a punto de marchitarse éstas nuevamente cobraron vida, pero un descuido lo hizo reflexionar sobre volverse visible pues en el instante en que estaba a punto de descender de nuevo, olvidó hacerse invisible y no se percató de que una chica lo observaba a escondidas, abrió sus hermosas alas sin embargo escuchó un chillido y vió al frágil cuerpo de la chica desvanecerse, se había desmayado. Solo pudo quedarse ahí y esperar a que despertara, claro…..siendo invisible esta vez, para asegurarse que en realidad estaba bien. Y así lo hizo, ella despertó sobresaltada observando hacía todos lados y al no encontrar a nadie se marchó de ahí creyendo que había sido su imaginación o algún sueño, lo cual Blaine agradeció pues lamentablemente no tenía el poder de borrar la memoria.

Una noche se encontró con algo o mas bien alguien que nunca había visto, o talvez no había prestado atención, pero era imposible recordaría ese hermoso rostro donde fuera inclusive siendo un niño, un hermoso niño de ojos azules. Sintió algo oprimirse en su pecho, el pequeño estaba llorando desconsoladamente y aun lado estaba su padre tomando su pequeña mano. Estaban en el funeral de su madre, lo supo porque en la lápida estaba una foto de aquella mujer y era la viva imagen del pequeño castaño.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su casa se veían demasiado cansados, y sobre todo tristes, la vida aveces traía sorpresas dolorosas y eso era algo que le gustaría evitar pero no podía.

-Kurt lo mejor es que vallamos a dormir, se está haciendo tarde – El padre del pequeño lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, lo recostó con cuidado y lo apretó en un cariñoso abrazo – todo estará bien hijo, lo prometo.

Kurt le devolvió un ligero asentimiento y se acomodó entre las sabanas, su padre le dio un beso en la frente y espero a que durmiera, cuando finalmente lo hizo se marchó, pero Blaine se quedó un poco más. Lo observó dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, era increíble como alguien tan pequeño pudiera sentir tanto dolor, no era justo que perdiera a su madre tan pronto.

Despues de ese dia no pudo evitar seguir yendo a visitar al pequeño Kurt, aunque fuera invisible para él quería estar cerca, había algo en él que lo hacía querer quedarse a su lado, como su ángel personal.

Por las mañanas caminaba junto a él camino a la escuela, una vez se detuvo abruptamente y observó hacia ambos lados como esperando que alguien estuviera cerca, Blaine supuso que sintió su presencia, algo que él supuso hizo inconscientemente pues solo puede pasar si él asi lo quiere. En las tardes solo lo observaba de lejos, era un poco aislado con los demás pero tenía amigos leales que lo hacían olvidar su reciente tragedia y a Blaine le agradaba verlo sonreír. Por las noches se quedaba en su habitación hasta que se quedara dormido, acariciaba su mejilla y finalmente ascendia al cielo.

-Blaine últimamente no te vemos por aquí a pasado algo?

Jeff sabía que había bajado mas de lo que habría hecho antes asi que supuso estaría en algo importante pero esperaba que su amigo se lo contara antes de sacar sus conclusiones.

-No pasa nada, solo que me gusta bajar de vez en cuando, ya sabes como soy quiero explorar – contestó tranquilamente

-Lo sé pero…..estas seguro que solo es eso? – trató de sonar despreocupado pero las ansias lo estaban matando asi que intentó ser más directo – escucha te conozco y sé que te traes algo, anda cuéntame

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior en una clara señal de que también se moría por contarle lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Bien, e estado bajando más de la cuenta…..

-Todos los días de hecho – interrumpió el rubio a lo cual el ojimiel solo puso los ojos en blanco

-Me dejas terminar?

-Esta bien lo siento, continúa

-Gracias, como te decía eh estado bajando porque conocí a un pequeño

-No me digas que te hiciste visible a él

-No, no creas que no eh querido hacerlo pero creo que no tengo porque, es decir podría asustarlo o algo

-Ni que fuéramos monstruos o anormales Blaine, solo podríamos causar algún tipo de adoración

-Es lo que no quiero – tomó una bocanada de aire a lo cual Jeff arqueó una ceja, el pequeño de verdad era importante supuso

-Por alguna razón quiero estar cerca de él sabes? Quiero saber todo de su vida, cuidarlo, no sé…

-Sabes que no somos ángeles guardianes, buscamos el bien de la humanidad si, pero….no protegemos a uno solo

-Lo sé, creeme que lo sé mejor que nadie, pero hay algo en él no sé que es

-Dime que edad tiene

-No lo sé algunos ocho supongo, pero que importa eso

-Nada querido amigo, no tiene importancia

Pero Jeff sabía algo que Blaine no, ese pequeño que aun era un niño causaba un sentimiento que ningún otro humano había podido causarle, esperaba que estuviera equivocado pues nunca en toda su existencia había ocurrido algo parecido, pareciera imposible pero no lo era, sin embargo Blaine aun no era consciente de eso, de que se había enamorado de aquel pequeño que además, era un humano.

* * *

**Que les pareció eh eh? dejenme sus reviews, preguntas lo que quieran :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues mis excusas son las mismas de siempre asi que no tien caso que las vuelva a poner. Muchas gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, si les gusta compartanlo asi llegamos a mas gente. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Avances**

Para Blaine las cosas con Kurt no iban del todo bien, desde la prematura muerte de su madre su vida cambió mucho, su padre hacía el esfuerzo por animarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, pero sin su esposa era muy difícil, él también estaba sufriendo pero por su hijo tenía que ser fuerte.

Kurt sufría ataques de pánico por las noches soñando frecuentemente que la muerte también alcanzaría a su padre y él se quedaría completamente solo, se volvió bastante callado y eso le preocupaba a Burt. Cuando después de unos meses finalmente había vuelto a ser como solía sus compañeros de la escuela comenzaron a molestarlo, ya que el pequeño Kurt jugaba solo con niñas y no hacía lo que los niños "debían" hacer, incluso una vez Burt lo descubrió usando los vestidos y zapatillas que usaba su madre, al principio no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, normalmente a su edad no pensaba lo mal que lo podrían tomar otras personas, pero conforme el tiempo seguía avanzando se dio cuenta que su hijo era diferente, no le gustaba ensuciarse, no jugaba con muñecos de acción ni al futbol, pasaba horas frente al espejo arreglando su cabello y cada detalle de su ropa, amaba jugar al té y la mayoría del tiempo a que su recamara era una torre y un príncipe llegaría a rescatarlo.

Cuando Kurt cumplió 13 años ya sabía que era completa y absolutamente gay y a pesar de eso decidió ocultarlo para no preocupar a su padre pero no pudo ocultarlo del mundo ya que pensaban que para ser un niño hacía muchas cosas de niñas, veía películas románticas, prefería ver una buena obra de teatro a un partido de futbol, ¿Qué de raro había en eso? Para él nada pero los demás tenían mentes muy cerradas y si una persona hacía algo diferente a lo que debería eran "raros".

Cuando cumplió 17 tomó la decisión mas dura de su vida…..ser él mismo.

Le confesó a su padre sus preferencias sexuales sorprendiéndose en el acto ya que éste le sonrió de forma cálida revelando que ya lo sabía, el problema fue con la sociedad…..como siempre. No faltaban los homofóbicos que solo querían molestarlo, sin embargo nunca se mostró débil, estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, pero a veces se sentía muy solo, tenia a sus amigos claro y a su padre que había resultado mas comprensivo de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero necesitaba otro tipo de cariño, y él tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo…algún dia.

* * *

Blaine permaneció a su lado todos esos años, admirando su fortaleza…..su coraje.

Cuando Kurt dejó de ser "el pequeño Kurt" Blaine se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente hermoso que era, en realidad desde siempre lo ha sabido pero con el paso del tiempo supo que lo veía de manera diferente a las demás personas. El día que se lo contó a Jeff éste se carcajeo hasta que sus ojos derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas, el pelinegro pensó que se estaba burlando sin embargo cuando su amigo finalmente dejó de reírse dijo un simple "**ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta**".

No faltaba una noche en la que Blaine permaneciera al lado de Kurt cuando dormía, se veía aun mas hermoso, y a él le fascinaba admirarlo. Acaso había alguien mas perfecto? No cabía duda de que estaba enamorado de ese bello ángel, llamarlo de esa forma era irónico y aun así era la palabra perfecta para describirlo.

Por cuestiones del destino o mejor dicho de sus deberes Blaine tuvo que dejar de ver a Kurt por un tiempo, no era que quisiera hacerlo pero asi lo demandaron para poder prestar atención en otras personas que necesitaban un poco de apoyo. Seis largos meses que para él fueron una eternidad, y cuando pudo verlo de nueva cuenta se sintió repentinamente enfermo, no de la forma literal. Al ascender llegó echo una furia pero tenía la mirada perdida, Jeff se preocupó ya que sabía que tenía algo que ver con el que Blaine llamaba "mi ángel"

-Que pasó – preguntó acercándose poco a poco a él tomándolo de los hombros y suspirando de alivio al notar que poco a poco se calmaba – dime que es lo que viste por que llegas así

-Kurt….él…lo ví besándose con un muchacho que seguramente es su novio – el rubio lo miró con nostalgia sabía que algún dia pasaría

-Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, lo mejor es que te alejes de él de una vez por todas no crees?

-Lo sé pero – hizo una ligera pausa y finalmente miró a su amigo a los ojos – lo amo

-Lo superarás Blaine, además aunque quieras no puedes hacer nada, él tiene que hacer una familia, ser feliz para finalmente morir, es su destino y el nuestro es este, vivir eternamente

-Aveces quisiera cambiar eso

El rubio abrazó a su amigo sabía que lo necesitaba, lloró como nunca lo había hecho y él por mucho que quisiera no podía aminorar su dolor.

* * *

Kurt era muy feliz, en su ultimo año de preparatoria conoció a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre era Sebastian, al principio se llevaban muy mal pues ambos eran igual de competitivos pero por un dichoso trabajo de parejas pudieron conocerse más, se hicieron amigos y con unas cuantas citas….novios.

En toda su vida había sentido una especie de presencia, nunca se lo dijo a nadie ya que sonaba ridículamente imposible, pero formaba parte de su vida y aprendió a aceptarla, cuando conoció a Sebastian desapareció, algo muy extraño, cuando volvió a sentirla fue en el momento en que unió por primera vez sus labios a los de su ahora novio sin embargo asi como llegó se fue, más extraño aun. Extrañaba aquella presencia o lo que fuera que lo acompañaba desde que tenía memoria, para ser exactos desde que su madre había muerto, sería algo que su subconsciente había creado para no sentirse tan solo? No lo sabía pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Una noche después de una salida con su mejor amiga Mercedes, su padre le dio la peor noticia…Sebastian había muerto en un accidente. Porque la vida era tan dura con él, primero su madre y ahora él? La primer persona a la que había amado también se la arrebataban?

Burt sabía lo mucho que había sufrido su hijo, las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo pero como se lo hacía entender en ese momento? Kurt no podía dejar de llorar, y no lo haría pronto, solo subió a su habitación esperando que su padre entendiera y lo dejara solo por un rato.

* * *

Por alguna razón Blaine no quería dejar a su ángel, sabía que debía dejarlo hacer su vida y no lastimarse a sí mismo viéndolo ser feliz, después de todo era lo que siempre había querido para él, pero necesitaba verlo, al menos solo esta vez y de alguna forma despedirse por mucho que doliera.

Al llegar supo que algo andaba mal y para su mala suerte asi era, su ángel estaba echo un ovillo en la cama llorando desconsoladamente, era un dolor que creyó nunca volvería a presenciar….no en él. Algo muy malo le había pasado pero porque no estaba ahí Burt para consolarlo como aquella vez? Tal vez era por decisión del castaño. No soportaba verlo asi.

Kurt sintió aquella presencia de nuevo y con respuesta a su pregunta supo que en realidad si era su subconsciente la que la había creado, pues ahora era uno de los peores momentos y donde volvía sentirse solo, sin saber que realmente estaba equivocado.

Blaine pensó en hacer algo alocado, nuevamente se haría corpóreo pero cuando lo viera que le explicaría? No importaba, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, devastado, solo quería abrazar a su ángel, poder tocarlo por fin aunque sea solo una vez, no podía solo observarlo ya no.

Se colocó junto a él y notó el estremecimiento del castaño, se armó de valor y lo abrazó, al instante Kurt se asustó levantando el rostro en su dirección, lo primero que pensó en hacer fue gritar pero no lo hizo, pues había algo en aquel joven de ojos miel que lo cautivó al instante, de inmediato las lágrimas cesaron dando lugar a la incredulidad. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, quien era él y lo mas importante que hacía ahí? Pero lo mas sorprendente era su belleza, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así, jamás. El pelinegro decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo respirar asi que se retiró….solo un poco.

-Q…quien eres y como es que entraste – pudo decir finalmente

-Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor – sonrió cálidamente – quieres contarme que te sucede?

-Porque lo haría no te conozco – esta vez el ojiazul se incorporó para acercarse a él – por que estas aquí

-Ya te lo dije quiero hacerte sentir mejor, me dirás que te sucede? Te aseguró que te ayudará

-Como es que me ayudará revelarte lo que me pasa? Porque todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida tienen que arrebatármelo porque?

Las lágrimas habían vuelto y Blaine volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez el castaño lo abrazó de vuelta como si su vida dependiera de ello, permanecieron asi por varios minutos hasta que de nueva cuenta Kurt se calmó un poco.

-Todo mejorará lo prometo – susurró en su oído – me tienes a mi ahora.

* * *

**Muy poco dialogo u.u**

**Pues mi placer culpable que es el Kurtbastian duró menos que un suspiro pero era lo mejor creanme haha. Merezco algun review para esto? :)**


End file.
